The Howard University Cancer Center program is in the process of substantial growth in all four of its program phases; Scientific Research, Clinical Activities, Education and Training, and Community Programs (several out-reach programs are being developed in collaboration with Georgetown University's Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Center and the D.C. Department of Human Resources). New and expanded programs in Clinical Education and Graduate Research Training are being planned. Significant new efforts are being exerted to develop new research and clinical initiatives. Increasing demands are being placed on the administration and other core elements of the Center. Expansion of all non-building dependent core activities is being undertaken now as the program momentum builds, e.g., Epidemiology. New core elements are being added, e.g., Electron Microscopy, Endocrinology and Virology. New clinical and research initiatives are being developed in Breast Cancer, Prostate Cancer, and Nutritional Carcinogenesis. In addition, several new projects are being undertaken to develop new research leads.